


Frozen: A Magical Night at the Enchanted Forest

by HopeWielder



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), frozen movie 2019
Genre: ElsaxHoneymaren - Freeform, F/F, Falling In Love, Frozen2 - Freeform, FrozenII, HoneymarenxElsa, LGBT, Lesbian, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Yuri, elsamaren, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeWielder/pseuds/HopeWielder
Summary: Since they met in the enchanted forest Elsa and Honeymaren felt the spark of something special in their hearts; now Elsa will live with the young Northuldra in the forest and that closeness ensures that, at any moment, the romance contained in that little special sensation could flourish.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A little One-Shot, I hope you like it!
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Kudos: 55





	Frozen: A Magical Night at the Enchanted Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frozen: Una Noche Mágica en el Bosque Encantado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816940) by [HopeWielder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeWielder/pseuds/HopeWielder). 



> Note: English isn't my first language, I've been studying for some years in my free time and i know i still have way to go, so you could find some grammar mistakes here, any comment regarding some correction or suggestion about English grammar is appreciated as long as it is given in a polite and constructive way; some years ago i tried to translate my fanfics to English, because it is a more international language, but well, i received some passive-aggressive comments that dissuaded me and let me thinking it was better if i deleted everything and stayed with Spanish, now i think that to learn i need to try, and practice, so i'll try to keep translating everything and editing it so that it doesn't loose it's essence; i apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes and hope everyone understands that making mistakes it's part of learning, and that, well, everyone learns in different ways and times. 
> 
> Thanks for your time, take care & thanks for reading!

When the enchanted forest was freed from the fog that keep everyone trapped for years everyone was really excited and eager to do new things, the Northuldra wanted to explore the surroundings of the forest they knew so well, already happy knowing that the forest and its connection to the spirits of nature had been restored; Arendelle’s guards wanted to see their beloved kingdom again, entushiastic to see wich things still were like they remembered and what had changed. Anna and Elsa also had a new chapter of their lifes ahead of them and were thinking about the consequences their decisions would have on their lives from now on.

“Let’s go back to Arendelle, the people has to hear what happened from her new Queen,” said Elsa, taking the hand of her sister.

“You must promise that you’ll visit us regularly, and don’t forget our weekly game!” said Anna.

“Of course I won’t forget about it,” answered Elsa, smiling.

“Our people will be united again, this time like it should have been,” said Anna, looking at Yelana, who walked arm by arm with Lieutenant Mattias in a symbolic act of their new found friendship.

“I’m looking forward to that,” said Elsa.

After that the girls turned around to face Yelana and Lieutenant Mattias.

“Will you come with us for an official ceremony?” asked Anna, aiming the question towards Yelana.

“Of course, I’ll tell my people,” answered the Northuldra leader.

“Perfect!” added Elsa.

A small Northuldra committee, formed by Yelana, Honeymaren, Ryder and a pair of other Northuldra leaders went to Arendelle alongside the royal sisters, Kristoff, Olaf and the Arendelle guards, led by Lieutenant Mattias. The reception was magnificent, the people were very emotional when they received their Queen, their Princess and, of course, the guards that they had given as fallen many years ago, with an open heart; when they saw the Northuldra there were mixed responses but the guards and the sisters explained everything in such a way that the people received them with the same warm they showed with their own. 

When the people settled down the sisters called for a celebration ceremony in the castle, the preparations were rushed but everything went marvelously, after all what happened nothing elaborate was really necessary to celebrate the joy that the moment brought with it. In the middle of the festivities the sisters revealed that her mother was Northuldra, and that Elsa had decided to stay with them to protect and take care of the enchanted forest, it’s inhabitants and the spirits; the announcement was a surprise, but knowing everything they knew now everyone understood and celebrated the restored union between the two groups.

“I’m gonna miss this,” said Elsa, sitting at the entrance to the palace that night, looking how the people of Arendelle and the Northuldra were having fun under the light of the moon and the oil lamps. 

“You won’t have to miss it, you’ll be the first one invited to every celebration or ceremony we do,” said Anna, sitting at her sister’s side.

“Thanks,” said Elsa, hugging her.

Kristoff, Ryder, Sven and Olaf were having fun with some kids from the town when the first one got separated from the happy group to get close to the sisters.

“Ahem… would it be a good moment to…?”

“Yes, yes, of course, go,” said Elsa, knowing both of them were excited to announce their engagement. 

While Anna and Kristoff walked towards the center of the courtyard Elsa saw Honeymaren walking among the people for the third time, not far from where she was sitting, like if she wanted to get close without daring to take the step.

“Honeymaren!” shouted the, soon to be, former Queen of Arendelle, while waving her hand with a lifted arm.

The young Northuldra stopped in her tracks, turning to see the young blonde girl.

“Hello…” said Honeymaren, nervously.

“Hello! Sit down,” said Elsa, making a hand gesture towards her side, a gesture the Northuldra girl followed, “enjoying the party?” asked Elsa, focusing on maintaining her composure, given that that girl had something special, something that made her feel different, even while she didn’t understand why. 

“Yes, you’re beautiful… i mean, IT’S beautiful! I wanted to say it looks awesome, everything looks pretty around here!” said a nervous Honeymaren in a hurry to hide the small slip she had when Elsa’s beauty made her thoughts betray her.

«Calm down, calm down, she’s just a girl», the young Northuldra thought to herself, while trying to make a good impression. 

Elsa just laughed when she heard the mess Honeymaren had gotten herself into and tried to pretend it never happened to avoid making her feel more nervous, although that special feeling in her chest seemed to have shaken at the thought that that girl might consider her “beautiful."

“Anna and Kristoff... are they going to make the announcement now?” asked Honeymaren, seeking to continue the conversation when she saw the couple, who seemed to be talking in the center of the courtyard.

“Yeah, i think, let’s go!” said Elsa, taking Honeymaren’s hand and standing up to go with her sister and Kristoff.

It was the second time in the day that the young girl, who would now be considered the fifth spirit of the forest, took her hand and Honeymaren started to feel an unusual form of happiness, while trying her best to contain a smile that would show her feelings.

The announcement of the engagement was a success, the town’s people were moved by the emotion, congratulations rained over the couple, the joy already present in the festivities multiplied and Elsa’s magic filled the castle and the sky over it, making that night something memorable for everyone. 

A little bit after midnight the people of Arendelle started saying goodbye to the royal family and going back to their homes, the last days had been exhausting and the celebration consumed a great part of the energy they had left, although of course, no one regretted it. 

Honeymaren was sitting at a side of the courtyard, still marveled by Elsa’s magic, by how it appeared to be something so normal to her, how every movement had such grace and beauty that it appeared hypnotic to her eyes. 

“Why am I feeling this?” the Northuldra girl asked herself, resting her head over one of her hands while she looked at the sisters bid farewell to their people at the castle’s gate. 

“I’ve never seen you stare like that at someone at the forest,” said Yelana standing at the girl’s back. 

“Madam! I'm just ... I'm tired because of the trip, that's all!”

Yelana just smiled, ignoring Honeymaren's words.

“We’ll return to the forest now; I see that Ryder and you are having fun, you can stay here tonight, our new friends from Arendelle will go to the forest tomorrow to say goodbye to Elsa, you can return with them,” said Yelana, in a calm and understanding voice.

“No, no, of course not, I couldn't ask...” Honeymaren began to say when the Northuldra leader made her stop with a wave of her hand.

“Mattias secretly confessed to me that Elsa asked him to offer us to stay the night; the current queen of Arendelle would have no problem offering us the stay herself, don't you think? unless of course, she had some reason to be nervous about it.”

Honeymaren didn’t know how to respond to that comment.

"Stay the night, surely Ryder will also enjoy your staying here, and don't worry, I will talk to Mattias, officially you will have accepted his invitation," said Yelana, with a certain air of complicity that Honeymaren didn’t quite understand.

“Thank you…”

"Why? I haven't done anything," said the Northuldra leader before turning around and walking towards the gate of the castle, where the other Northuldra leaders were preparing to leave.

“Hey!” Ryder shouted approaching his sister, "Lieutenant Mattias offered us to stay at night, Kristoff says he can show me the mountains surrounding Arendelle before returning to the forest tomorrow, what do you think?”

Honeymaren felt strange at Ryder's question, she loved the idea, and agreeing to stay for her brother to have fun was an excellent excuse not to seem ... interested in spending more time than necessary with Elsa.

"Sure! I had never seen a castle, less slept in one, it will be fun."

“Great!” Said Ryder and then returned with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf.

Soon the last Northuldra guests departed and behind them the gates of the castle were closed.

“Hello! I see you decided to stay the night, this must be new for you, come, we’ll show you the place,” said Anna.

"Thank you, for receiving us," said the young Northuldra, trying not to see Elsa directly.

"Yes, thank you very much," Ryder added.

"It’s nothing, go explore the castle, I’ll catch up in a bit," said Elsa.

Anna stared at her sister for a few moments, knowing that something was going through her mind, but it didn't take long to think that being her last night living in the castle she could feel somewhat melancholic.

«I'm going to show them the castle and later we can have a long talk», thought Anna.

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf led the brothers through the castle, the throne room, the library, the dining room, the stables, and although it was very interesting to see so many new things Honeymaren's mind was not completely present; she was thinking about where Elsa could be and if she was going through a difficult time.

"I think I need some rest, the stairs are exhausting," Honeymaren said, sitting in one of the corridor chairs, seeking to separate from the group with the first excuse that came to mind.

"Are you sure? A little more and we arrive at the exit for the dock," Kristoff said.

"Yes, I’m also a bit cold to go out to the dock now, go, I'll wait for you here."

"All right, you don't have to force yourself," said Anna, understandingly.

"We’ll only take Ryder for a quick look and we’ll be back; early tomorrow we can explore more calmly."

"Sure, that would be perfect," said Honeymaren, Anna nodded and soon they were lost around the hall leading to the stairs.

When she lost sight of the small group, the young Northuldra stood up and headed back to the courtyard, where she had last seen Elsa; before arriving there she was able to distinguish her, going through a door that, as she recalled, lead to the throne room.

«What are you doing? … Should I follow her?», Honeymaren thought, standing in the hallway, undecided; after thinking for a bit she let out a sigh and then started walking towards the door.

“What am I doing? I barely know her…” Honeymaren said to herself, standing before the door on whose other side was the girl who made her feel so strangely nervous.

«Here we go», she thought before turning the knob; when she entered the room she turned to close the door behind her and when she turned back she felt the slippery floor.

“Oh no!” Honeymaren exclaimed, trying not to raise her voice much when she started to wobble and finally fell; to her surprise, the floor of the room had a thin layer of ice.

“Who's there?” asked Elsa.

"I can't let her find me like this," Honeymaren thought as she heard Elsa's footsteps getting closer and closer; then she tried to get up, only to slip again.

"Honeymaren?"

Suddenly, while still trying to get up on her 4 extremities, the young woman saw Elsa's feet appear in front of her; when the Snow Queen called her by her name, she knew that she would have to give explanations and she feared that the blonde girl might be upset with her for secretly following her.

"Elsa! I um…” she started to say when she finally managed to stand up, only to fall again and end up in the queen's arms.

“Oh! I'm sorry, I'll take care of this,” said Elsa, and then a magical breeze got rid of the ice that covered the floor.

"Honeymaren?"

The short moment Elsa held her against her chest was charming for the young Northuldra girl, so much so that, in that little trance, she didn’t realize that the young woman, who seemed magical in more than one way, had already removed her arms to allow her to stand by herself.

“Oh! Sorry,” said Honeymaren as she separated from the Snow Queen, trying to hide as much as possible how embarassed she was and at the same time trying to avoid blushing.

"Don't worry, what are you doing here? I thought Anna and Kristoff were showing you the castle.”

"That's right, I just felt that maybe... you wanted to talk to someone about the sadness you feel," said Honeymaren.

“Sadness? how... how do you know?” asked Elsa, not understanding how the young girl seemed to have seen through her.

"Well, I don't have magical powers, but, I've always felt that I can perceive how a person feels, even if they don't tell me, it's like I can perceive their mood almost physically, it's weird to explain... Yelana says that my soul has a strong connection with the spiritual world, that’s why I can feel these things, things that the spirits usually feel, just as the spirits of the forest perceived the essence of your energy and calmed down, that is why I also know that you belong to the forest, I can feel it,” said Honeymaren, somewhat distressed and ocasionally avoiding Elsa's gaze; even while it was common among Northuldra to talk about spiritual matters, she didn’t know how the young woman in front of her would react.

"That's wonderful, I think there is no point in denying what I feel then," said Elsa, who, to the surprise of the Northuldra girl, had quickly accepted the explanation of her empathic abilities.

"Doesn't it seem strange to you?"

Elsa just smiled at the question.

“After a life with my powers, what you say sounds like the most normal thing in the world… my mother could always guess how Anna or I felt, even my father was unable to hide it from her… that someone could do the same with, say, everyone, it sounds more natural than… well… me,” said Elsa, laughing at the end.

"That's right," said Honeymaren, laughing too.

Both girls looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds; it was a comfortable silence, one of understanding and complicity, but they soon looked away, trying to avoid getting lost in it.

"What you saw, the ice on the floor... my power escapes from me sometimes, when I let my emotions run wild my power does too; this was just a little slip," said Elsa in a more serious tone, turning towards the throne.

"You are sad to leave the castle, your people, your family... isn't it?" asked Honeymaren.

"That's right," said Elsa, turning towards the young woman as she wiped a lonely tear down her cheek, "can you also read my mind?" she asked, drawing a slight smile on her face.

"I can only perceive the energy you irradiate, I guessed the rest," said Honeymaren, with a soft, comforting voice. 

“I see”

"Honeymaren!" Anna was heard shouting down the hall.

"She must have gotten lost, a castle is confusing at first," Kristoff said.

"I don't think so, she knew where she was going, we won't find her if she doesn't want us to," Ryder said.

"Come with me," said Elsa, taking the young woman's hand and taking her with her once the voices were closer.

Elsa led her companion through a door in the far part of the room, quickly crossed the hall to enter another large hall adorned with paintings, which they quickly crossed to exit and enter a third door that led to what were apparently the stairs of a tower; both girls went up and only a few minutes after leaving the throne room they were on the small balcony of the highest tower in the castle of Arendelle.

"It's beautiful," Honeymaren said, resting her arms on the balustrade to see the beautiful starry sky.

"It is, from here you can see all Arendelle," said Elsa, also leaning at Honeymaren's side.

Both girls were silent, immersed in the beauty of that landscape. The town looked small from there, the little orange dots of the oil lamps acted together to give way to a soft and warm glow for the whole place, also, the stars were not far behind, their light shining in the vast darkness of the sky was a sight worthy of appreciation.

"The moon looks beautiful reflected on the water of the fjord, doesn't it?" said Honeymaren, wrapped in a great sense of calm that the place and Elsa transmitted to her.

"Yes it is," said Elsa, wrapped in the same warm feeling.

“How do you do it?” asked Honeymaren.

“Do what?”

"Get up every day, sure of yourself, feeling that you can lead your people; continue with your day knowing that they all depend on you," Honeymaren said, leaning on her side to face Elsa.

"I'm not as good as you believe," said Elsa, replicating her guest's pose, "I'm nervous a lot of the time, hoping to make the right decision, hoping that what I do won't have negative results... besides, I'm about to leave them behind,” said Elsa with a melancholy look, turning to see the soft glow of the town again.

"To take care of us, of the forest," Honeymaren said, putting her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Feeling the warmth of Honeymaren's touch on the bare skin of her shoulder made the girl shiver slightly.

Elsa just smiled, feeling new tears trying to fall down her eyes; She was a fortress when hiding out what she felt, but with that girl she felt good, confident, understood, without the need to make herself strong and pretend that everything was under control.

"Don't worry... they'll be fine," said the young Northuldra girl, in a low, almost whispering tone.

After hearing those words Elsa felt as if a small dike containing her sadness had collapsed, she hugged Honeymaren, a gesture that the young woman corresponded, and in the security of that hug and the warmth of her arms, allowed a couple of tears to escape from her eyes. The hug lasted a few minutes and was very special for both girls.

"Thank you; i really feel relieved, the weight I felt on my shoulders has disappeared, " said Elsa, while a warm smile was drawn on her face.

"It was nothing, it's what I do," said Honeymaren, also smiling.

"Honeymaren, are you out here?!" Kristoff was heard shouting.

The girls looked down and saw the young man and his reindeer friend back outside, through the exit that led to the pier and the fjord; soon Ryder and Anna joined him, after looking for the young woman in the castle they thought that maybe she wasn’t able to find them and she could have thought about going out to look for them at the last place she knew they would be.

"I think we let them look for you for long enough," said Elsa, smiling.

"Yes, I think so," said Honeymaren, the same gesture on her face.

Given those words, Elsa used her magic to create a great slide of ice that would take them outside of the castle.

"This way we can surprise them," said the young magical girl.

"I ..." the young Northuldra said doubtfully, a little fearful of the height they were at, jumping among tall trees was one thing, but sliding down there seemed to be left completely at the mercy of gravity.

"Come on, I'll take care of you," said Elsa, rising and sitting on the flat ice part she formed on the balustrade and then extending her hand to her companion.

"Alright," said Honeymaren, taking Elsa's hand; the Snow Queen helped her up and then she sat in front of her.

“Ready?” asked Elsa, taking Honeymaren by the waist.

«In your arms I feel I can do anything», Honeymaren thought.

“Of course!” exclaimed the young woman with the forward position and when she heard that, Elsa moved slightly.

Both girls shouted excitedly as they glided down, Elsa held Honeymaren firmly, who extended her arms excitedly and in a few seconds they both fell into a pile of snow that Elsa created at the end of the slide. Once in the snow pile they both laughed excitedly, Elsa was on top of Honeymaren, who was lying on her back into a hole that her body formed in the snow.

"I don't remember the last time I had this fun," said Honeymaren.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Elsa.

Both girls looked at each other in an intimate silence.

"Wow, a slide!" said Olaf, who quickly arrived on Sven, attracted by the screams and laughter of the young women.

After hearing that, Elsa quickly removed herself from over Honeymaren and sit beside her.

"Elsa, Honeymaren!" said Anna when she got to where they were.

"Hi Anna, we were just having fun," Elsa said when she got up, then offered her hand to Honeymaren and helped her up as well.

"Yes, that was fun," said the brown-skinned girl.

"I see you're feeling better," Ryder said to his sister, jokingly.

"Oh yes, it helped me to walk a little, then I met Elsa and... one thing led to another."

"Sure," Ryder said, with a look of suspicion.

"Oh my, that looks interesting," Kristoff said when he arrived and saw the ice slide, "we have to go up," he added, taking Anna by the arm.

"Well, it will be fun, but just a little and then to sleep, tomorrow is an important day," said Anna; after Kristoff, Sven and Olaf headed back to the castle, Anna followed, but stopped after some steps and turned to Elsa.

“Are you alright?” She asked, holding her hands.

"Yes, come on, it will be fun," said Elsa, releasing one of Anna's hands and then creating an ice staircase to the main tower of the castle, making it easier to reach the top of the slide.

Olaf, Kristoff and Ryder rushed to the stairs, Sven would wait for them to fall playing in the pile of snow; Elsa took her sister by the hand and then ran to the stairs, stopping at the first step to turn around and see Honeymaren, who was looking how Olaf, who had quickly reached the top, was sliding.

"Come on, let's do it again!" Elsa yelled at the dark-haired girl, who smiled and hurried to reach the sisters.

The group had fun sliding to exhaustion, and thus a spontaneous moment became a night to be remembered by everyone, specially, by Elsa and Honeymaren, who had felt in their hearts a growing spark of a beautifully special feeling.

"So... Elsa huh?" Those were the first words Honeymaren heard from her brother the next morning when she left the room she had been assigned to the night before when, tired, everyone retired to their rooms and fell asleep quickly.

"Leave me alone," said the girl, trying to hide as best as possible the smile that the memories of the previous night brought to her face and heading towards the dining room, where they had agreed to meet that morning.

"Come on, I've never seen you like this, you can't deny that there’s something there," Ryder insisted.

"I’m not denying it, I just don't want to talk about it, now shut up," the young woman said, stopping at the dining room door.

"All right, all right, I'll stop... for now," said Ryder, his sister only let out a sigh of exasperation and then they both entered the dining room, where Anna and Elsa were already waiting for them.

That day in Arendelle was very special, the festivities to say goodbye to Queen Elsa began early in the morning, since she and the group that would accompany her would leave at noon. There were dances, a banquet and tributes to the young queen by all the people who were so grateful to her; they also gave her some gifts, most of all very useful things, since they knew that the Northuldra were nomadic, constantly moving their location in the great forest and that it would be impractical for the young woman to carry a lot of luggage.

After a final speech by Elsa that touched the hearts of the people of Arendelle the group, consisting of Anna, Elsa, Honeymaren, Olaf, Kristoff, Ryder and Lieutenant Mattias (accompanied by the other guards) set off to the enchanted forest, in a larger cart carried by Sven and 2 Northuldra reindeer more attached to Ryder and Honeymaren. During the trip the whole group had time to interact more with each other, they talked about how happy they were for the repaired relationship between Arendelle and the Northuldra, some traditions of both villages, since they wanted to know more about each other, and how was the time inside the forest for those who stayed trapped in it by the fog; or how it was to finally go out, for those born in that period, like Honeymaren and Ryder.

Once they reached the enchanted forest Yelana and a Northuldra entourage were waiting for them and made a great ceremonial event to receive Elsa; there were songs with drums and flutes made of angelica stems, dances and rituals to harmonize with the spirits of the forest, the magnitude of the event was such that even the spirits themselves showed to the celebration, making it something fantastic and extraordinary.

Shortly before sunset, it was time for the entourage of Arendelle and her future queen to say goodbye and return to the kingdom, so both groups walked towards the edge of the forest, at a slow pace and letting the sisters, who despite having spent the last few days together still showed no willingness to separate, go forward, taking their time.

"It must be very sad," Honeymaren said softly.

“Going different ways?” asked Yelana.

“Yes… I imagine that after having a life together, of seeing each other basically every day, getting separated must be… difficult”

"Girl, it's normal for them to feel that way, and of course it will hurt, but it's part of growing up, although their routine changes there are things that won't, like the love and support they have for the other," said Yelana, without altering her pace.

"Yes, you're right," Honeymaren said thoughtfully.

"Besides, Elsa might feel sad at first, someone will have to comfort her," the Northuldra leader said with just a sign of a smile on her face as she stepped forward from the young woman who had abruptly stopped her walk when she heard that, as in an effort to avoid blushing; a failed effort.

«I can't believe that girl really thought she was being subtle with her attraction to Elsa», Yelana thought to herself as she walked smiling.

A little more time passed, Arendelle's guards talked about what they would do once they returned, Kristoff and Ryder shared their anecdotes alongside the reindeers, still excited to find someone who understood in such a way their relationship with these animals, Olaf slept over Sven, Yelana and Honeymaren were talking about the right time to change the camp and eventually the group reached the edge where until recently there was the fog that had kept the forest isolated. The sisters' hearts were beating fast; the small pressure they could feel in the chest was a sign of how nervous they both were in anticipation of what should now happen.

"I think... it is time..." said Anna as she stopped walking and kept looking away, where she knew Arendelle was.

"So it seems," said Elsa, taking her sister's hands.

"Promise me that you will take care of yourself, and that you will come to visit us constantly," said Anna, with a sad but determined look.

"I promise," said Elsa, with the same composture as her sister, and then they hugged.

"Take care Ana, take care of our friends and Arendelle, and if I can help, never hesitate to say so," said Elsa in her sister’s ear.

"Of course I will, take care please, I mean it, and also take care of this place, its wonderful people and the link with the spirits," said Ana. At those words Gale wrapped them in a warm and harmonious wind that could be interpreted as a hug, and Bruni, who had appeared out of nowhere, climbed through Elsa's clothes and then said goodbye to Anna rubbing his cheeks against those of the new Queen of Arendelle.

"Thanks Gale, Bruni," said Elsa.

"Thank you very much, and Gale, if it wasn't a nuisance, we'd like to count on you to be able to communicate remotely," Anna said.

A cheerful whirlwind sent the girls a delicate rain of leaves, agreeing to help, Bruni jumped to the ground and then both spirits went back into the forest.

The members of both groups said goodbye, between hugs and some exchanges of gifts, Lieutenant Mattias said goodbye to Yelana, the young brothers and some other Northuldra with whom he had lived alongside longer, as well as the other guards; Kristoff, Sven and Olaf also said goodbye to everyone affectionately and Kristoff promised to return periodically with Sven so he could spend time with Ryder and the other reindeer in the forest; finally, both sisters said goodbye with another hug.

"I love you," said Anna.

"I love you too Anna," added Elsa.

And so Arendelle's group left the forest to return to the kingdom, before the watchful eyes of Elsa and the Northuldra, who followed them with their eyes until they were lost among the mountains. Little by little the Northuldra retreated, giving time to the young fifth spirit, until only she and Honeymaren remained, who waited for the right moment to say something; When Elsa sighed minutes after Arendelle's group disappeared, the young woman saw the opportunity.

"They'll be fine," she said calmly behind Elsa's back.

"You're right, let's go back to the forest," said Elsa, smiling at the dark-haired girl and then began walking toward the forest.

The sunset was approaching and the young Northuldra kept thinking how to begin with the plan she had devised for Elsa's first night in the forest.

«I must use the right words; I don't want to bother her,” Honeymaren thought.

"Elsa," said Honeymaren, slowing her pace.

“Yes?” said Elsa, also walking a little slower so she could be side by side with Honeymaren.

"Am, Yelana mentioned that since you're new to the forest, I could give you a little tour of it, so you're a little more familiar of your surroundings," said Honeymaren, nervous, but hiding it as best she could. The truth is that Yelana had approved the idea, but she was the one who proposed it.

"Please accept, please accept, please accept," tought the young Northuldra.

"Sure, it will be fun," Elsa replied naturally.

"Oh, perfect," Honeymaren replied smoothly, containing the great peak of happiness that unleashed in her upon hearing those words.

Shortly after entering the forest again Elsa stopped.

“And where do we go?” asked the young blonde.

"This is the way," Honeymaren said, stepping forward so that Elsa could follow her.

The first stop of the day was a high mountain to the east from which almost the entire forest could be seen; one side of the mountain curved upward, with sporadic trees scattered on its surface, so it could be climbed on foot, even if it was a somewhat steep slope; in addition, thanks to the recent rains the road was covered with a beautiful green layer that transmitted a great feeling of vivacity and energy.

“Are we climbing to the top?” asked Elsa when she reached the place.

"Do you regret accompanying me, Snow Queen?"

"Of course not," said Elsa with a challenging smile on her face, "A race to the top?" said the young woman, animated by the energy that the forest made her feel and the sensation of the fresh grass beneath her feet.

"Whoever loses will prepare breakfast tomorrow!" Honeymaren shouted as she started running without warning.

"You will end up losing anyway, I'm not good at cooking!" Elsa said laughing as she ran after the young Northuldra.

It took just over an hour for the girls to reach the top, taking several lapses to rest during the ascent, joking about the best physical condition Honeymaren had and at times simply talking a little to get to know each other better.

“It's beautiful right?” said Elsa as they watched the forest from the top and the gentle wind covered them with freshness.

"It's beautiful... but not as much as you," said Honeymaren, who, seeing Elsa a little messy and bathed in the evening light, decided to put aside her worries and tell the young woman what she felt.

«Every moment I hide it, I feel that my chest wants to explode, I should say it, it’s now or never», Honeymaren thought. The young woman did not have much experience in love, but she could feel deep inside her that the connection she felt with Elsa was more than special.

"Honeymaren..." said Elsa, slightly surprised, turning fully towards the young woman who had just made a romantic statement.

Elsa's doubtful and confused look felt as if a dagger pierced the heart of the young Northuldra, who quickly thought she had made a big mistake.

"I'm sorry," said Honeymaren, turning to turn her back on Elsa, "sorry, I know I barely know you and this may not make sense, but..." the young woman started saying; Elsa could feel Honeymaren's tension rising every second, so she decided to stop her.

"Honeymaren," said Elsa after putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

“Yes?” Honeymaren asked, turning towards Elsa.

"I once reprimanded Anna for being emotionally committed to someone she had just met," said Elsa, getting closer to the girl in front of her, “so don't go telling her about this," she added before leaning towards Honeymaren and giving her a delicate kiss on the lips that was smoothly reciprocated.

That afternoon both girls shared their first kiss, and it was special, romantic, although perhaps the best word to describe it would be... Magical.

When they opened their eyes both girls were flushed and tried to separate a little.

"Um... Elsa," said Honeymaren.

“Yes?”

Honeymaren just gestured towards the floor with her right hand; when Elsa looked down, she realized that both were surrounded by ice to the knees that prevented them from separating, ice that no one felt growing, since during that splendid moment the world around them had disappeared for both of them, perceiving only each other’s heat.

“Oh I’m sorry!” said Elsa, and quickly, with a gesture of her hand, the ice disappeared.

Both girls took a step back and then turned their eyes to other directions, somewhat nervous and unsure of what they should do now.

“... Do you want us to continue with the tour?” asked Honeymaren, trying to take action and break the tension of the moment.

"Sure," said Elsa, and then they both started going down the mountain, silently.

"Hey! There's something I usually do with Ryder when we come here," Honeymaren said, again in the mood as if nothing had happened, while she seemed to look for something in the trees.

«If we act normal, it will also be easier for her», thought the young Northuldra.

After a few minutes of searching, the girl who spent all her life inside the forest returned to the Snow Queen's side carrying a large and thick piece of tree bark she picked up from somewhere.

"Ryder and I used to slide down the mountain with one of these, it rained recently so the scenery is perfect!"

"Sounds a bit difficult," said Elsa, taking the piece of tree bark to become familiar with its hardness and weight.

"Maybe it is a bit, but it's fun, you just have to dodge the trees and there will be no problem, being your first time we can slide together," Honeymaren said, avoiding showing how nervous the proposal made her.

"In that case, I have an idea to make it a little more interesting," said Elsa, and magically created a thick layer of ice around the piece of tree bark, giving it a thicker and more defined shape.

“That's wonderful! Let's do it!” said Honeymaren, taking the piece of frozen tree bark, then she put it on the floor and sat on it, telling Elsa to sit behind her, this time Elsa would hold her waist not to give her security, but to feel safe herself.

“Ready?” asked Honeymaren.

“Of course!”

Hearing that, the young woman at the front gained momentum and began to slide down the mountain; both girls screaming and laughing during the descent.

“Watch out!” Elsa yelled, holding Honeymaren tightly when she felt they were going to hit a large tree that the young Northuldra easily dodged, laughing after Elsa's fright.

Seconds later there was a small hole in their path, Elsa thought that it could make them stop abruptly so she used her magic to cover it creating an unintentional ramp that caused them to rise slightly from the floor when passing through it.

"Wow, that was fantastic!" Honeymaren said excitedly, Elsa just kept holding her tight, focused on the road.

During the remaining path Elsa again covered some slopes and softened some of the curves that Honeymaren made, giving her fun a special, new and unexpected twist that the young woman with brown skin enjoyed a lot until they reached the base of the mountain.

“Well! That was very intrepid, my heart doesn’t stop beating fast,” said Elsa once her little makeshift sled stopped.

"I told you it would be fun!" Honeymaren replied with a laugh, also excited by the experience.

Once both girls calmed down they continued with their journey, they traveled through small valleys full of leaves where they had fun throwing themselves on them, they followed the river bank where the young guide prepared tea for both to recover their energy and also ate something light and shortly before the sunset they entered a dense section at the bottom of the forest, where Honeymaren had a surprise prepared.

"This place seems to be somewhat isolated," Elsa said as she walked after Honeymaren dodging tree branches that had managed to grow into a small fissure that crossed a large rock formation that stood like a large stone wall in the forest.

"Yes, that is part of what makes it special."

When Elsa finally reached the other side of the narrow passage she was amazed; in front of it stretched a small valley hidden among mountains of high ridges that seemed to surround it completely, there were tall trees that offered shelter against the elements, beautiful flowers that adorned the place with their colors, leafy bushes that seemed to offer hiding place to its inhabitants, a thick and extensive layer of lichen that looked like a soft carpet that stretched all over the place and large rocks that rose imposingly over the landscape, covered with moss and vines that helped them harmonize with the view and gave a mysterious and captivating vibe, but the part stole the moment of her first impression was a beautiful lake that was right in the center, with calm and crystalline water whose beauty highlighted even more that of everything that surrounded it.

“It's beautiful right?” said Honeymaren, standing next to Elsa who in her excitement to see a little more of the place had walked more without realizing that she passed the young woman.

"Yes, it really is," Elsa replied, appreciating the beauty of the place even a little more of time.

"Follow me, you haven't seen the best yet," said Honeymaren, stepping forward and gesturing for Elsa to follow her, to which she agreed.

The young women walked just over half an hour, making occasional stops to admire the beauty of the view together until they reached a small cave that made its way into the great mountain wall at the bottom of the valley.

"There’s something here I want to show you," said Honeymaren at the entrance of the cave, while the last rays of sun painted orange the peaks of the mountains that surrounded them.

Elsa stood for a moment in front of the cave, focused on the deep darkness and what could be inside it.

"Worried about the dark?"

"No, it's not that... I think my magic could help light the way, I'm just not an expert on that, I hope I don't disappoint you," said Elsa, worried that maybe the idea of Honeymaren depended on her abilities.

"Don't worry, it won't be necessary, I've come alone before and I don't have magic, remember?" said Honeymaren smiling.

"Oh, that’s right," said Elsa, feeling a little embarassed for not thinking about that before.

"Just stay close," said Honeymaren, taking Elsa’s hand and going into the cave.

Upon entering the cave the sensation of the cold stone under her feet took Elsa by surprise, but when she assimilated it she began to perceive something different, it was a special sensation, there was magic there, she could feel it.

"You can you feel it, right?" asked Honeymaren.

“Yes”

By that time, they had already advanced a certain distance into the cave where the outside light could not reach, so feeling the hand of Honeymaren intertwined with hers and hearing her voice was all what helped her know where she was. Somehow feeling the warmth of Honeymaren in the middle of the darkness, when several of her senses were numb, made that soft touch something precious.

"I’m glad to be here... with you," thought Elsa.

After walking more into the unknown of the cave Elsa could feel how there was a marked decline in the road and the floor had begun to feel smoother than before, it was shortly after that change in the floor that Honeymaren stopped.

"We’ve arrived," Honeymaren said, taking Elsa's other hand.

"Being with you is enough for me, although I must ask, why did you want to come to this place?" Elsa asked in the dark, feeling safe because her partner couldn't see if she blushed.

"You'll see," the young woman replied; immediately her right hand released Elsa's and then gently took her by the back of her neck and brought her gently towards her, giving her a delicate kiss.

Even in the dark both girls closed their eyes to immerse themselves completely in the magic of the moment; the soft feeling of their lips, the interaction between the heat of their bodies, the sweet feeling that everything around them had vanished to make room for their intimacy; none could have described in words how special that moment was for them, how happy it made them feel...

When the momentum of their kiss began to diminish Elsa could distinguish a slight bluish glow.

"It's time," Honeymaren said.

They both opened their eyes and separated slightly, holding hands while they watched as different rock formations of various sizes began to shine around them, gently and gradually illuminating the circular chamber in which the young women were.

"Honeymaren, it's beautiful!" said Elsa, impressed by the beauty of the place and the magical power it had begun to irradiate when moments ago she could hardly feel a slight signal of it.

"I'm glad you like it, I wanted your first night here to be memorable," Honeymaren said once the rocks in the cave had reached their maximum brightness, allowing them to see clearly, illuminated by a bluish glow with purple touches.

"Honey..." Elsa said nervously, because she didn’t know if Honeymaren would like the little nickname of affection that had occurred to her since she knew her name and was bewitched by her beauty next to that campfire her first night in the forest, "can I call you that?”

"You can call me what you want... Snowflake."

Both girls laughed looking away to feel less embarassed and then Honeymaren hugged Elsa, who replicated the gesture.

"I feel like you are the one I've been waiting for all of my life," Honeymaren said, hiding her face against Elsa's chest.

"I feel the same," Elsa said, hugging her harder against her.

"These caves have more corridors and cameras, but I have one more surprise for you," said Honeymaren, taking Elsa by the hand and turning towards the entrance.

When the moonlight came out it illuminated the valley, beautifully reflecting against the water of the lake, on whose shore Honeymaren stopped.

"Maybe you want to get rid of the cape for a moment," Honeymaren said, as she took off her boots, put her hat on top of them and folded her pants up.

“Oh, I see,” said Elsa, transforming her clothes into an outfit more suitable for water and picking up her hair.

"Come on," said Honeymaren, taking her arm and entering the water; to the surprise of the young Snow Queen when her feet entered the water a soft bluish glow appeared a few seconds around them.

“Wow!” said Elsa as she watched the water, then Honeymaren kicked some water in her direction, wetting her to her knees; to her surprise a bright spot had appeared where Honeymaren had kicked.

"There are very small seaweed in the water, filling the lake with life and a little magic like everything else in this forest, even Nokk usually comes occasionally... I think he likes not to be the only one shining around."

"I can understand what it's like to not want to feel so... different," said Elsa in a slightly melancholic tone.

"Elsa..." said Honeymaren, worried that she may have touched a delicate subject, when Elsa turned around laughing and threw a lot of water towards her, leaving her soaked and creating a new glow around her.

"You made me worry for a second, you'll pay for that," said Honeymaren laughing and then pounced on Elsa; both girls fell into the water and ended up soaked and surrounded by a strong glow.

The girls continued to play in the water until they got tired, generating bright waves and sparkles that illuminated the lake, creating a beautiful view under the starry sky. Upon leaving the Lake Elsa made sure that both were dry with her magic, returned to the outfit she had before entering and even created a beautiful necklace for Honeymaren, with a charm in the form of a beautiful and elaborate snowflake and small decorative pieces at it’s sides representing the spirits of nature that inhabited the enchanted forest.

"I also have a surprise for you," said Elsa as she showed it to Honeymaren.

"Elsa!" It's beautiful,” said Honeymaren, putting it on quickly and planting a kiss on the cheek of the Snow Queen and fifth spirit of nature.

"I'm glad you like it," said Elsa, taking her hand and then Honeymaren did the same with Elsa’s other hand.

"Is this necklace a subtle way to show that i have a girlfriend now?" asked a nervous Honeymaren, and even in the moonlight she could see that Elsa blushed at the question.

"Would you like it to be?"

"I'd like it," Honeymaren replied, slightly flushed.

"In that case... I think..." Elsa hesitated when Honeymaren stopped her by stealing a kiss, already knowing her answer.

"It's official," she said, looking into her eyes with a big smile and for a moment it was as if they could both distinguish a soft glow of happiness on each other's faces.

After Honeymaren let go of Elsa's hands, she walked towards some tall nearby trees and began to move some things that were on the floor and that Elsa could not distinguish in the dark.

“What are you doing?” asked Elsa, standing behind her newly formalized girlfriend.

"I left here the pieces of a Lavvu, a small tent where we can sleep for today, I just have to put it together," said the young Northuldra, concentrating on what she was doing, starting to put some pieces together.

"You don't have to do anything more, I can help," said Elsa, putting her hand on Honeymaren's shoulder; when the girl turned to see her she made a magical gesture with her hands and a small ice building with the essence of a miniature castle materialized shortly before the entrance to the cave and reaching almost to the edge of the lake, measuring almost like 4 or 5 average houses of Arendelle.

"Wow, that's a palace compared to what it was going to build," said Honeymaren, still holding some pieces.

“I'm sorry if I got carried away, I'm used to this kind of thing…”

"No, it's not that, I love it!" said Honeymaren and both girls turned to look at each other, smiling.

"Come on, let's take all this inside, it will help us to give it a homely touch," said Elsa, taking more things from the floor and taking them to her "little" secret place, to which her partner agreed.

After a little less than an hour the small palace was fully equipped so that the couple could even live there, thanks to the ideas and adaptations they both added, after that they just needed to relax and appreciate what they had achieved.

"I can't believe this is happening," Honeymaren said, leaning on the balcony's balustrade in their room, located on the top floor and that had a beautiful view overlooking the lake.

“What’s on your mind?” asked Elsa, laying her head on the shoulder of the one she loved so much.

"You... me, this place, the forest released... all of this seems too good to be real."

"I know how you feel, but believe me... it's real," said Elsa, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, then took her hand and led her back to the bedroom, closing the balcony gate behind them.

Both girls changed their outfits for nightgowns that Elsa made over their underwear and settled in bed, which, although made of ice, was quite comfortable and cozy thanks to the fabrics and skins that Honeymaren had brought.

“What is it?" asked Elsa as she felt Honeymaren a little tense when she snuggled on her chest," your heart beats fast, we don't have to sleep like this if it bothers you, I can make another bed and..." said Elsa, rising from Honeymaren's chest when she stopped her.

"No, please stay," said Honeymaren, keeping her close.

"As you wish," said Elsa more calmly, snuggling up again.

"I'm just nervous... this moment is so perfect that I'm afraid I'm dreaming and you won’t be here when I wake up."

"I feel the same, but let's make a promise, yes?" said Elsa, moving slightly sideways so she could see Honeymaren’s face.

"Whatever you want," said a smiling Honeymaren.

"I promise I'll always be there for you tomorrow... if you can promise me the same thing," said Elsa, with a tender look full of hope that made Honeymaren feel as if her heart was going to melt.

“I promise”

"Then you don't have to worry anymore," said Elsa.

Honeymaren gave Elsa a kiss on the forehead and then they both cuddled again, being as close as possible, until the heat of both ended feeling as one.

"Sweet dreams Honey," said Elsa.

"Sweet dreams Snowflake," said Honeymaren.

Shortly after both girls fell deeply asleep, deep in calmness and happiness like no other, one that can only occur when someone loves and is loved back.


End file.
